1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wound site management and wound closure device and method, for use during and after an invasive medical procedure. More specifically, the present invention relates to a staple and stapling device for closing a puncture made in the wall of an artery or vein during a medical procedure. The puncture may be the result of a catheter-based intervention, although any puncture is contemplated, accidental or intentional. The present invention has particular utility for use in and around the femoral, radial, and brachial arteries after coronary/cardiac procedures. Other utilities include soft-tissue anchoring, tendon and artery joining, meniscal repair, thoracic lung closure, heart repair, endoscopic procedures, esophageal repair, laparoscopy, skin/epidermal wound closure and general tissue closure.
2. Description of Related Art
Catheters/catheterization procedures are well known, and typically involve insertions through the femoral artery for diagnosis or to treat cardiovascular and/or peripheral vascular diseases. After a diagnostic or interventional catheterization, the puncture formed by the catheter must be closed. The puncture opening in the artery typically ranges from 5 F for a diagnostic procedure to 6-10 F for an interventional procedure. Traditionally, intense pressure has been applied to the puncture site for at least 30-45 minutes after removal of the catheter. Other approaches include a thrombotic or collagen plug, and/or other suturing methodology for sealing the puncture. Patients who have had a femoral puncture are then required to remain at bed rest, essentially motionless and often with a heavy sandbag placed on their upper legs, for several hours to ensure that the bleeding has stopped. This traditional method of hemostasis following femoral artery access has many inadequacies. When a blockage is removed during a procedure, the patient quickly feels better and they often have more energy than they have had in years, but they must remain motionless for several hours. The weight of the sandbag on the femoral artery often causes the lower leg to tingle or go numb. The recovery time from the medical procedure may be as little as 1/2 hour, but the recovery time from the wound can exceed 24 hours. This makes wound site management the longer critical care item. The longer the recovery time, the more expensive the procedure becomes, the greater the patient discomfort, and the greater the risk of complications.
Surgical stapling instruments have been proposed to resolve some of the aforementioned problems associated with vascular procedures. U.S. Pat. No. 5,709,335 issued to Heck discloses a wholly distal surgical stapling instrument for stapling a tubular tissue structure to a luminal structure, such as a vascular lumen. This device can be used for anastomotic stapling of a tubular vessel having two untethered ends, and is especially useful for making the primary anastomotic connection of a bypass vein to a coronary artery or to the aorta. The device essentially includes a rod that is placed within the tubular vessel and an anvil that forces staples (associated with the rod) to bend outwardly against the vessel and a target (such as a coronary artery). Thus, this device requires that the stapler device be placed within the tubular vessel (e.g., vein or artery) for operation. While this device is useful when stapling a graft vein or the like, unfortunately, this device would be inappropriate when the entirety of the tubular tissue is not accessible, such as wound closure following an percutaneous transluminal diagnostic procedures and less invasive medical procedures.
Another example is found in U.S. Pat. No. 5,695,504 issued to Gifford, III et al., discloses an end-to-side vascular anastomosis device to perform end-to-side anastomosis between a graft vessel and the wall of a target vessel. This device involves a procedure in which the end of a graft vessel is passed through an inner sleeve of the device until the end of the vessel extends from the distal end of the device. The distal end of the graft is then affixed to the wall of the target, using a staple and stapler which forces a staple into both tissues. Similar to the previous disclosures, this device is useful for the attachment of one tubular tissue onto another, however, is inadequate in sealing a puncture in an artery, vein or other tissue left by certain medical procedures.
Moreover, the prior art has failed to provide a device that permits a doctor or clinician to gain access to a puncture site and remain centered on that site throughout the entire procedure, including closure of the puncture. Additionally, prior art devices do not permit a doctor or clinician to directly or indirectly view the wound site, for example through an endoscope, and thus wound site management is compromised.